Snow White Granger
by Lana-Brooke
Summary: Hermione feels like her life has hit a dead end. When she is saved by none other than her school enemy her life is thrown back into motion. Even though he has saved can she return the favour? Dramione. DM/HG. Romance and Drama.
1. A torrential thankyou

A/N: Okay my first story... I wasnt going to submit it but my friends urged me too. I am most obviously not J.K Rowling She is alot cooler and more spectacular and richer than me. Im just playing with her wonderful characters.

Chapter One…A torrential thankyou

Hermione stood unmoving as people hurried passed her in and out of the rotating doors. The clouds above her head threatening to open up and leave her not only unemployed, but also drenched from head to toe.

She took her blue counterfeit Jimmy Choo heals off and sat down on the curb of downtown wizarding London, her mind racing as she contemplated what would come next. 

"How did the supposed brightest which of my generation end up here!" She thought aloud.

"After all I did for those ungrateful pigs." She seethed

After the war ended Hermione had begun working for the Daily Prophet. It had always been a struggle for her to maintain her status there as she always wrote the truth; which of course no-one ever wanted to hear. All they wanted was juicy fallacies about the latest celebrities and for all to appear perfect in the wizarding world. But Hermione never gave up, and after five years the inevitable happened and she was sacked.

The heavens chose that moment to open up and a torrential downpour battered Hermione.

"Argh!" Hermione fumed.

She picked up her shoes and began to pull herself up from the curb when she lost her footing. In an instant she found herself falling towards the ground and just before impact a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and saved her from being hit by oncoming traffic. Hermione was panting heavily and clung to the man. She looked up to see the too familiar silvery-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?"

Hermione pulled herself to her feet and took a step backwards away from the man who tormented her as a girl.

"Malfoy! Why did you do that!"

"Well a simple 'Thanks for saving my life would have been adequate'." He smirked.

"I am quite capable of saving my own life thankyou! Besides I thought you would have been afraid of catching mudblood germs or something." Hermione said vehemently.

Draco's smirk was replaced with a sullen guilty look.

"I don't use that term anymore." He said

"Oh is there another term for it now?" She took another step back now, enraged.

"Granger!" Malfoy screamed and he plunged forward throwing Hermione off the road to the curb. It all happened so fast. A loud crash and screech was heard next as the car which was a split second away from colliding with Hermione struck Draco to the ground. In Hermione's rage she had not realised that she had been moving further out onto the road with every backwards step. A now motionless Draco Malfoy lay in the middle of the road because Hermione had been acting too pig-headed to realise what was happening.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. She ran to his motionless body in the centre of the road.

"Malfoy please be alright!" She screamed panicking.

"Malfoy I'm sorry!" She pulled him into her lap and stared at his pale face, blood stained from a large open wound on the top of his head.

"Draco, please wake up." She whispered as she stroked the side of her saviours face.

Draco's eyes fluttered open momentarily before a loud groan was uttered from his mouth and he screamed in pain. Hermione sighed in relief that he was at least alive.

A/N: Okay how was that? I'm really gonna need help with this. If there is anything that makes no sense or you think you could help with please tell me!!! Thanks.


	2. Names

Chapter Two: Names… 

Draco Malfoy awoke in a clean crisp hospital room with a throbbing headache. The last thing he remembered was jumping in front of oncoming traffic to save Hermione Granger.

"Granger!" He shot up and instantly regretted it. A sharp stab of pain ripped through his head. He groaned and looked around his room in St Mungo's. When he had seen Hermione sitting on the curb he felt impelled to go talk to her her. She was drenched and shoeless and still, Draco felt a yearning to be around her. Hermione was the only woman in his whole life he ever felt a yearning for. Sure he lusted after the bimbo's who threw themselves at him everyday. But he never yearned, so on this strange emotion he edged closer to the young brown haired witch and when he saw her falling took his chance and caught her.

His eyes traced around the room falling on the chair in the corner where a slumbering brunette was awakening.

Her eyes rested on Draco who was simply staring at her in astonishment, mouth agape. She shot out of the chair.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay!" She said rushing to the bed and crouching beside it.

"Yeh of course I'm okay." He said puzzled. "Are you?"

"What? Yeh I'm fine." Hermione beamed up at him. "Thanks to you." she added shyly.

"Oh… So… what are you doing here then?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione's smile faded.

" Well I just… I.. Oh I don't know. Don't worry I'm leaving now then. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and say thankyou for saving my life and everything." She scowled. He didn't even want her here. She felt so stupid. Hermione got up and grabbed her bag off the chair and headed for the door.

Draco realised his mistake immediately.

"Granger no that's not what I meant!" He said starting to make his way out of the bed.

"No don't worry I'll get out of your way. Sorry for bothering you. I just thought you had changed or something. I'm so bloody stupid!" And with that she slammed the door.

"Granger no wait! Granger!" Draco screamed.

He ran to the door and saw her halfway down the corridor. His head was throbbing and he felt he could pass out at any second from the pain.

"Granger! Wait, come back! I didn't mean it like that!" Malfoy sprinted down the corridor and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

He was panting heavily as the shooting pain in his head increased.

"I was just surprised. I've never woken up to find somebody waiting for me, somebody who actually cared whether or not I was okay. I was… I was just surprised." Draco lowered his head as Hermione looked at him with astonishment. Suddenly Draco let out a cry of agony and his legs gave way. Hermione reached out and broke his fall, with him collapsing into her lap on the sterile hospital floor.

The pain in Draco's head didn't match his pounding heart at being in Hermione Grangers arms. Hermione stared intently into Draco's silvery sparkling eyes and felt a hot swirl of lust fill her body. 'What's wrong with me' She thought. 'Lusting after Malfoy?' She felt his lips brush hers and her walls broke down as she melted into the kiss. His hands entered her hair and she felt his tongue trace her top lip. Much to her surprise she let out a small moan. At this she pulled back.

Malfoy was entranced with this woman. He didn't no he had it in his broken heart to feel this way about anyone. All he knew is that he wanted her. He knew the moment he saw her sitting on the curb in the pouring rain he wanted her.

"Why did you save me Draco?" Hermione whispered.

Draco broke out of his daze and grinned at Hermione.

"What!?" She asked.

"You called me Draco." He said

Hermione felt her cheeks run hot.

"Yes, well we're friends now. Right? No longer enemies?" She asked cautiously.

Draco replied in a grave voice "If you can forgive me."

Hermione was stunned at this.

"For what? You saved me! Twice if I recall correctly!"

"No… for everything else…For everytime I called you a mudblood bitch and tortured you at school. For ever making you feel worthless. I never should have, you're not worthless. My mind was poisoned by my father but I don't think that anymore. I don't believe in all of that rubbish anymore. I've been waiting to run into you again ever since we left school to apologise."

Hermione felt sorry for Draco. Growing up with a violent, evil twisted father like Lucius Malfoy would have been hell. Hermione had loving parents and never knew his pain and suffering from the brutal beatings Lucius gave Draco.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Hermione whispered, pulling Draco into her arms tighter.

"I'm not sure why I saved you Hermione, I just felt an urge to. I only intended on talking to you but being the clumsy girl you are I ended up having to jump infront of traffic instead." Draco smirked. He expected a slap across the face for that, but when no slap came he looked up at Hermione to find a stunning smile splayed across her face.

"What!?" He asked.

"You called me Hermione."

A/N: Okies. Some people may be thinking they are falling to soon cause they have only just met. But in case you have forgotten they went to school together and whilst they hated each other. It doesn't change the fact they knew each other. It's not like they are total strangers. They are mature acquainted adults! Review


	3. Where do you run

Chapter Three… Where do you run….

The next day Hermione went to visit Harry and Ginny after they owled her asking if she'd drop by for lunch.

"He did what!?!!" Ginny asked exasperated

"I know I was just as surprised!" Hermione replied.

"Oh that is so romantic!" Ginny gushed.

Harry wasn't reacting the same way though. "Hermione stay away from that slimy git. You have enough problems on you hands without having to deal with another one." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione sighed. She had forgotten all about losing her job.

"How'd you find out?" She said sullenly.

"Colin Creevey was talking about it in the lunchroom at the ministry today. He came up for an interview for the Daily prophet about the latest auror assignment in Angola and let it slip that you had a spat with the editor and haven't been in since."

"Yer well the git had it coming! He doesn't want our readers to know the truth about what really goes on in the wizarding world! I posted one lousy article about the mounting cruelty to Pallopuffs in the valley and he fires my arse!"

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Harry loved his friend Hermione with all his heart but her stubborness was so frustrating sometimes.

"Hermione that wasn't the only reason we asked you here today." Ginny finally spat out. Hermione looked at Ginny puzzled. 'What else could there possibly be?' Hermione thought.

"It's Ron… He's asked me to give this to you." Ginny handed a fuschia envelope to Hermione cautiously with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but he insisted I at least invite you to the wedding…Pansy and Ron are getting married."

Ginny's shoes must have suddenly become extremely interesting as she couldn't stop looking at them. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine as she remembered the day when she arrived home to find Ron straddling Pansy Parkins in their bed fucking her senseless…

"_I'm sorry Hermione. I just don't love you that way anymore. We can still be friends right?" Was all he had to say. _

Hermione went off her nut at him and slapped him right across the face before kicking him out of the apartment. Everyone knew Pansy only went after Ron because he was the last pureblood who would take her. After the war Malfoy had refused to have anything to do with her. Hermione knew all about it as her editor had forced her to write about it on multiple occasions.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked putting an arm around his friend.

"Yeh, I'm fine, I'm… I'm just gonna go. Thanks Harry. See you Ginny." Hermione leaned over and hugged Ginny and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek

before grabbing her coat and rushing out the door.

Once out the gate she apparated straight to St Mungo's and raced to Malfoy's room as her tears began to fall. She burst through the door to find Malfoy propped up on his bed with a copy of the muggle fairy tale 'Snow White' in hand. As soon as Draco saw Hermione he felt his heart breaking for her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked concerned putting the book he found in the waiting room down.

Hermione realised she didn't even know what she was doing there. Why would Malfoy want to know about her problems anyway? She thought.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here!" Hermione said pacing the room frantically her tears still falling freely.

Draco sat up fully and walked over to the frenzied woman in his room and pulled her close to his chest.

"You're here because you are supposed to be. Please, tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

Her sobs began to subside as he picked her up and led her over to bed sitting down with her still tucked up against his chest. He had refused to wear the hospital cloak, and was wearing a crisp white oxford shirt and grey suit pants. Already his shirt was soaking wet from Hermione's tears and he stroked her back soothingly.

She handed him the fuchsia envelope and he opened it and read through the invitation to Pansy and Ron's Wedding. He didn't really care that the Slut was marrying the Weasel but obviously Hermione did.

"Why aren't you marrying the red-nut Weasel Granger? I always thought you two intended on having lots of ugly red-headed babies together?"

"Prat." Hermione said and she began to pound his chest with her hands. Draco just tightened his grip on her and she let out another loud sob and told him the story of Ron's unfaithfulness.

"How did you not already know they were together? Don't you read the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked pressing the palm of her hand into her eyes to wipe away her tears.

Draco chuckled.

"That rubbish? As if I would waste my time."

At this she smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Ron's a git who doesn't deserve you anyway. So why are you crying? Do you still love him?" Draco felt his chest tighten anxiously at the idea.

"No of course not!" Hermione said exasperated. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just…It still hurts. Remembering he chose that slut over me and didn't even have the decency to let me know first hurts." Hermione had stopped crying and Draco and Hermione were simply sitting silently in each others arms.

"How about we go to the wedding. Together." Draco asked Hermione. She looked up at him stunned at what he had just asked.

"Are you sure!?" She asked surprised.

She had not expected that. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them considering he only came back into her life two days ago. Hermione had no idea how to describe whatever it was they had going on. All she new is being around the man Malfoy had become made her heart flutter rapidly.

"Of course I'm sure." He said

"Malfoy what the hell are we doing?" She asked sighing.

"We're sitting on a hospital bed? Geez Granger I knew you were brought up by muggles but I thought even muggles could recognise when a person was sitting." Draco smirked.

"Can't you be serious for just one minute Malfoy!" Hermione yelled hopping off Draco's lap and heading for the door.

"Hermione come here." Draco said seriously.

"No!" Hermione yelled back and went to open the door and leave.

Draco grabbed his wand and quickly locked the door with a spell.

"Can you stop thinking for one second and listen to what I have to say before always jumping to conclusions!" slamming his arm next to her head against the door. He stared into her eyes with a fiery, passionate anger Hermione had never seen.

He leaned in against her making it impossible for her to move even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

"I have never. NEVER felt this way about a woman.."

Hermione looked at him stunned by what was happening.

"When I'm around you my heart stops and I feel I can hardly breath. Even when we were at school and I made your life hell, I could never come to close to you because I felt I might not be able to control myself and ravage you right then and there. But now, everything is different. I did hate you. I hated you with a passion not matched with anything but my love. I loved you with a passion which I could hardly control and I hated you for making me, A Malfoy! Feel out of control of his emotions! And ever since you came back into my life I feel I'm going crazy! I need you every second of the day! Every moment you're not here I ache for you, and even when you are here I feel you're not close enough and I want more of you. I want you Granger. More than anything I've wanted my entire life! I need you Granger. More than I need air in my lungs and blood running through my veins. Because without you breathing seems pointless as living without you would cause my heart to stop and my veins to run dry…Hermione, I love you."

Hermione stared into the eyes of the handsome man pressed up against her. She felt her heart beating so hard she was afraid it would beat right out of her chest. Draco was still staring intently and passionately into her speckled Hazel eyes waiting for her to react. Waiting for her to push him off and tell him to stay away from her. He felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest and his breath was laboured and quick.

Just as he was about to back away from Hermione and let her go, her lips crashed down on his and he melted back into her body and groaned. His hands wrapped around her waist and he picked Hermione up as her legs wrapped around him. Draco carried her over to the hospital bed as they heard the nurses begin to pound on the door worrying about their patient.

Hermione and Draco were too lost in each others passion to care. Draco's tongue roamed every crevice of Hermione's mouth as he groaned. He began to kiss down her neck as his hands tugged her white flowing blouse down. His hands cupped her now naked breasts and he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. "Oh Draco." Hermione moaned as her hands ravaged his hair. Hermione felt her growing arousal and even more so she felt his against her. She couldn't resist to reach down and cup it in her hand.

The banging outside the door grew louder as the nurses began throwing hexes at the door. Sooner or later they were going to break threw the locking charm and they were going to be livid .

Draco suddenly stopped to Hermione's surprise.

"Hermione not here." Draco said pulling Hermione's shirt back up. As agonising as it was, he didn't want to make love to her for the first time in a hospital bed. Especially considering the hospital staff were about to burst into the room fuming. And at that precise moment there was a loud bang and the wall split in half as six fuming nurses stormed in.

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a couple of days to get this chapter up. But I had this mass brainwave for another story and have been writing it madly! Also I got passed the writers block on my other story only to find another one only a few chapters further! Grrr!!


	4. I remember

Chapter four. ... I remember

Two weeks later…

Hermione sat at her office desk writing furiously. Draco had given her a job at Malfoy enterprises as Events Coordinator which Hermione loved. Finally being in control of something in her life again made her excited and the job was challenging. Anybody who knew Hermione Granger knew she loved a challenge.

Draco Malfoy knew Hermione Granger, and as he stood at her office door watching the beautiful woman working vigorously, he felt his heart pounding in his chest with love and adoration.

"Granger you make my head spin when you work that hard." He said.

Hermione looked up surprised as she hadn't noticed him leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry Mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled cheekily

Draco smirked and closed the office door and swaggered over to Hermione's desk sitting right on top of her work before leaning in and kissing her fully on the lips. Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"This is sexual harassment Mr Malfoy. You know I may have to report you for this."

Draco chuckled.

"And who are you going to tell Miss Granger? In case you haven't realised I am the boss around here."

And with that he pulled Hermione fully out of her chair on top of him on the desk.

His hands roamed her body in a pleasing manner as they kissed deep and passionately. Draco rolled his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip and Hermione dove her tongue into his mouth. Already she could feel Draco's arousal growing against her leg and she pulled away. Draco sighed knowingly and climbed off Hermione's desk and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said quietly.

He turned as he opened the door.

"No Hermione don't be. It shouldn't be like this, it will happen, just not in your office."

Hermione beamed up at him. He was so understanding. Hermione hadn't slept with a man since she was with Ron, and that ended over a year ago. She wanted to make love to Draco more each day but didn't want to rush it and do it in just any old place.

"I love you Granger."

Hermione Grinned. "I love you too Mr. Malfoy but if you do not stop sexually harassing me I am going to have to report you." Draco shot her a wicked grin and Hermione giggled as he shut the door to her office leaving her alone to continue working.

That night Draco and Hermione were going to a dinner party at the Potter's cottage. Harry was far from thrilled about the idea but Ginny insisted he stop being a pompous git and Harry obeyed his beautiful wife and invited the couple.

Hermione had told Ginny all about the incident at the hospital straight away and of course Ginny told Harry who went off his nut at Hermione before Ginny calmed him down. Draco and Hermione had been together since then and everyday it grew more noticeable to everybody how much happier Hermione had become.

"You look stunning as usual." Hermione grinned at the handsome man who had arrived on her doorstep with a bouquet of daisies and dressed in his usual smart attire.

Draco didn't reply, for as soon as he laid eyes upon the beautiful Hermione in her satin lavender blouse and black flowing skirt his jaw had dropped. Her hair was more controlled than usual and flowed in long brown waves framing her face and falling down her shoulders. Her face glowed as her speckled hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Draco thought Hermione was the most beautiful woman to grace the planet even when she was wearing her old grey track pants and the overly large t-shirts she chose to sleep in, but tonight as her skin bathed in the moonlight on her front porch, Draco felt his heart pounding and his head spinning at the sight of the glorious woman who was beaming up at him.

"Hermione I brought you a gift." Draco announced after a very long silence.

"Daisies are my favourite!" Hermione exclaimed as she took the flowers from his hands and conjured a vase to place them in.

"I know they are, but that wasn't the gift." Draco grinned.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked completely ignoring the second sentiment.

"Because I remember in school you used to sit around the lake to study just so as to look at the daisies."

Hermione's eyes shone with adoration for Draco as she kissed him sweetly and took his hand in hers. His other hand cupped her faced and even this small kiss made Hermione's heart pound with excitement at the touch of his soft lips.

Draco pulled away still holding Hermione's hand.

"Now may I give you my gift?" Draco asked as he pulled a pearl necklace from his pocket. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I got these from the family vault today after I left your office. You mean so much to me Hermione."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears at this. The only gift Ron had ever bought Hermione was a Sandwich toaster so she could make him sandwiches. They went through school together as best friends and not once did he ever notice how much she loved daisies, yet Draco knew. He turned her around positioned the pearls around her slender neck placing a small kiss on the back of her neck before turning her around.

"Baby you look so beautiful."

Hermione smiled. The same smile that made Draco's chest pound and his head swim with images of nothing but Hermione.

A/N: Next chapter I really like. Dinner at the Potters It's not my most favourite chapter. But it's up there. hehe. Please review. I have no idea what anyone is thinking of the story so far but I know people are reading it and it's dricing me nutso! xoxo


	5. And he cried

Chapter five… And he cried

Hermione and Draco apparated straight to the front gate of the Potter's cottage. They were greeted at the door by an excited Ginny who took Hermione into a huge embrace.

"So good to see you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Malfoy welcome!" Ginny was grinning wildly from Draco to Hermione. Hermione loved Ginny. No matter what, Ginny always trusted Hermione's judgment, and when Hermione said Draco was a loving and wonderful man, Ginny took her word for it and welcomed him with open arms. Which is more than can be said for Harry.

Harry stood behind Ginny and took Hermione's coat.

"You look stunning Hermione!" Harry said.

"Thankyou Harry" She beamed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Draco walked over to Harry and gave him a gruff approval and held his hand out.

"Potter." Draco said.

Harry stared at his hand in silence for a few seconds as Ginny and Hermione anxiously looked on. Draco still wasn't the least bit fond of 'The chosen One' but he was Hermione's friend and Hermione mattered more to him than any grudges he held.

Harry slowly held his hand out and shook Draco's.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded.

Ginny and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It was more than either of them had expected from the two childhood rivals.

"Lets eat then!" Ginny said and bounced off into the kitchen.

Ginny had inherited her mothers fabulously cooking skills as the two couples sat through a delicious three course feast.

"Mrs Potter that was the best meal I have ever had." Draco exclaimed as he finished off his trifle and Ginny magically made their empty plates disappear.

"I wish my Mum cooked, the trifle the house elves made doesn't even come close to yours!" Ginny grinned and was just about to reply with how flattered she was when she heard Harry mutter under his breath.

"Bet her cooking would come in very handy in Azkaban. Cook up a feast for the dementors."

Harry had no idea everyone had heard him as he continued to stare at the table. Hermione and Ginny were burning holes into his skull with their stares. He looked up to see Hermione's look of disgust for him and Ginny's crestfallen face as her husband had ruined her dinner party.

Draco stared at the opposite wall. His eyes glazed over and his face grey and emotionless at the mention of his mother locked up in Azkaban.

"Harry James Potter you pompous arsehole!" Ginny screamed at her husband.

"In the kitchen! Now!"

Harry quickly moved from his seat and headed to the kitchen Ginny in tow. It was followed by the sound of Ginny's threats of hexing Harry's arse as Harry stood their saying nothing, knowing he had crossed the line. Narcissa had saved Harry's life during the war by lying to Voldemort. She didn't deserve to be in Azkaban and Harry was kicking himself for what he had said. His spite for the teenage Malfoy just got the better of him.

Hermione stared over at Draco whose eyes hadn't moved from the wall. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Draco? Are you alright baby?"

Draco didn't say anything. He simply turned and faced Hermione his grave, grey face giving nothing away.

Draco tried everyday not to think of his mother locked up in Azkaban. His father could rot in there for eternity, but his mother didn't deserve it.

"Oh Draco." Hermione whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears for him thinking of the pain he must feel.

She went and curled up on his lap and his arms wrapped around her as his head fell to her chest and he cried. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy cried. Hermione had managed to break down the emotional walls he had put up as a child just with her love. Tears streamed down his face for all the times his father had brutally beaten and tortured him. They streaked across his cheeks for all the times he had tortured the woman he loved so much. Draco's tears soaked Hermione's shirt for all the times Draco had watched Voldemort torture and kill innocent people in the Manor. Droplets fell to the floor for his mother who spent her life rotting away in Azkaban, her soul slowly being eaten away by dementors, and Draco cried because he felt love so strong for somebody, that he could hardly breathe.

From the kitchen doorway Ginny and Harry watched silently as Draco let out all the pain he had held in since he was a child to Hermione. Harry finally understood Hermione's decision and found respect for Draco he never thought he would have. Ginny clasped Harry's hand in hers and whispered.

"I told you so."

Harry shook his head in shame and pulled the woman he loved into a tight embrace as they walked out to the kitchen.

A/N: What'd you think aye? Not sure? Well tell me so! I dont care if you love it or loathe it just tell me! Pweez... (pout) Ron and Pansy's wedding is in a few chapters and it is one of my favouritest ever chapters in the whole book. So review and read on!! Hurrah!


	6. Expelled Hesitations

A/N: Okay. Warning. This chapter contains a sex scene. Just a bit of a warning there for ya.

Chapter Six... Expelled Hesitations

"Thankyou so much for coming, I am so, so sorry about Harry." Ginny said as she saw Draco and Hermione out.

"He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye before we left." Hermione seethed as she hugged Ginny goodbye.

Draco had already walked to the end of the garden path and was waiting at the gate with his hands in his pockets staring at his shoes.

Ginny closed the door and Hermione walked down the little garden path of the cottage to where Draco stood waiting.

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione asked reaching her hand out and stroking Draco's arm.

Draco pulled Hermione close.

"Thankyou." He whispered

"For what?" Hermione replied

"Saving Me." He said softly and smiled as they apparated away.

Harry was down in his den writing a letter when Ginny walked in.

"Hermione and Malfoy are gone."

"I know." Harry replied without even removing his eyes from the parchment before him.

"Well is that all you have to say? No, 'Sorry for ruining the evening my beautiful wife'?" Ginny yelled. "You don't even care about what happened tonight! You've already gone straight back to work! You never have time for anything anymore except your bloody work!" Ginny sounded eerily like her mother when she was angry.

"How do you expect to start a family this way!"

Harry put his quill down and reached up for Ginny's hand pulling her into his lap.

"I'm writing to the Minister to ask for an appeal on Narcissa Malfoy's conviction." Harry said as he picked his quill up and began writing again as a stunned Ginny sat mouth agape in his arms. She instantly forgot her anger.

"Oh Harry that's a wonderful thing to do!" She said wrapping her arms around the man she loved so dearly. "But what are the chances he's going to let a former death eater out?"

"I'm calling in a personal favour, I have information I never presented at her trial. It was so wrong of me but I'm going to make it right, if only for Hermione and the woman who saved my life that fateful night."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek making him turn around and stare into her loving eyes.

"You are a good man." She said softly, caressing his face before standing up and walking out of the den leaving Harry alone to write his letter.

Hermione and Draco apparated to Malfoy's house. He refused to live in Malfoy Manor even though he owned it, for obvious reasons too gory to entail. The house he chose to live in was still an elaborate mansion by Hermione's standards though, as she looked on in awe at the beautiful sculpted gardens surrounding the villa Malfoy called home.

They walked into the foyer and were greeted by a house elf asking to take their coats. Draco handed the cute little female elf his coat and turned staring at a stunned Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He said puzzled.

"You just presented your house elf with an item of clothing like it was nothing? You set her free."

Draco chuckled.

"Manny has been free since I turned 18 and all of the Malfoy fortune was handed over to me. I presented her with a white robe but she just chose to stay with me." He said 'matter-of-factly'.

Hermione felt her heart fill with love for the man in front of her. Never in a million years did she think she would fall for Malfoy but he was so different to the Malfoy she once thought she knew. The only explanation she had for this was that like the house elf, he had been freed. His father imprisoned and the war over gave Draco Malfoy freedom.

Hermione's lips crashed down on his and instinctively his arms went around her waist. She ran her hands through his gleaming white-blonde tousled hair and moaned into his mouth. Draco picked Hermione up and carried her 'Bridal-style' up to his bedroom and laid her down on his emerald green quilt without once losing eye contact with the beautiful woman in his arms. He felt lost in her large brown eyes and never wanted to be found.

Draco kneeled over her and left sweet little kisses trailing down her neck. He undid the pearls and set them on the bedside table. Hermione sat up and pulled Draco's shirt over his head revealing his milky defined chest. She ran her hands down it taking in every defined muscular feature and leaving her own trail of kisses stretching from his neck to his abdomen. Hermione leaned over him and pushed him down on the bed. Draco tugged the satin lavender ribbon free which held her top in place and slowly undid the buttons. Hermione who was straddling him removed his belt as Draco tugged her bra off and her breasts fell free. He rolled Hermione over and cupped them lightly before gently kissing each hardened tip.

Hermione's hands travelled up his back as she felt herself getting lost in the moment. Draco attempted to remove Hermione's skirt as his mounting arousal demanded, yet could not figure out how the darn thing came off. Hermione let out an exasperated gasp and grabbed her wand making the skirt magically appear on the floor. Draco grinned at Hermione's impatience and his eyes trailed down to the white cotton panties which were already moist with Hermione's anticipation. He traced his finger across the front of the material and felt Hermione quiver beneath him sending his head spinning with lust. Draco groaned and hooked his finger around the edge of the material pulling it down her slender legs and dropping it to the ground. He ran his hands slowly up her legs taking in every inch. Draco never imagined her skin would be this soft. He reached her upper thigh before parting her folds with his fingers and watched her face as he pressed in against her bringing her to climax with his hand. Hermione bit her lip and her head rolled back as her hips began to move in rhythm with Draco's strokes. Not only did Hermione moan but Draco did too as he watched Hermione orgasm. She cried out his name, not 'Draco' but 'Malfoy', and Draco finally removed his hand. He felt a yearning to taste her. He moved down and once again entered her cleft but this time using his tongue.

Hermione felt like an electrical current had begun to pulse through her entire body at his touch and she closed her eyes. Draco slowly began working her clit and Hermione let out a little whimper of ecstasy at his touch. His hands grasped around her thighs as he felt Hermione began to quiver beneath him again. Her breath quickened and Draco pulled away. He felt he could wait no longer for he was so hard it hurt. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down off his pulsing erection. Draco settled himself between Hermione's legs and thrust in deep. Hermione gasped. He began to withdraw before plunging in deep once again. Draco came almost automatically as he let out a long moan and cried out her name in ecstasy. Not 'Hermione', but 'Granger'.

His erection was still thick inside of her as he continued pumping. Hermione quickly fell into the rhythm and her hips thrust against his as they continued their love making. Hermione and Draco came together with a final thrust as they both cried out. Draco collapsed onto Hermione's chest and they breathed heavily, quaking as they tried to recover from the intense passionate sex.

Draco fell beside Hermione in the bed and pulled her in close.

"I love you Granger." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Malfoy." She replied softly and they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Was that okay? Review... Review!!! cough.. please?


	7. Everything is going to be alright

Chapter Seven... Everything is going to be alright. 

The next morning Hermione awoke still wrapped in Draco's arms. He was sleeping soundly and she couldn't help notice how beautiful he was. His milky complexion bathed in the sunshine which shone through the window, glinting off his soft white-blonde hair. Hermione smiled and couldn't help but sit there staring at him for a few minutes before closing her eyes once again.

Draco's flickered open as he felt as if Hermione was looking at him, only to find her still slumbering in his arms. The sun which shone through the window was dancing on her beautiful womanly frame. Her pretty face framed by her long, wavy chocolate locks. All Draco could think was that he was in love with an angel. Her chest rising and falling with every breath, her soft, supple, cherry lips calling for him. Draco traced his hand up her body and placed a small sweet kiss on her forehead.

Hermione smiled.

"I knew you were awake." Draco said as he begun to tickle her.

Hermione began to squirm and giggle.

"Okay, okay please stop before I have a heart attack!" She managed through her fits of laughter.

"Never." Was Draco's reply as he went to roll over on top of her. Hermione was too quick and jumped off the bed taking the sheets with her.

"That was uncalled for Granger. If you jump off the bed you can at least do it naked. Now give me back my sheets." Draco said in a false serious tone.

"Never." Was Hermione's reply and she ran out of the room and down the hall.

Draco grinned and grabbed his pants off the ground before taking chase after Hermione.

He ran down the stairs into the living room to find the woman he so desired wrapped in a bundle of satin emerald sheets. But she was not alone. Harry Potter stood next to her as Hermione read through a piece of parchment a ministry owl had just delivered.

"Oh Harry this is wonderful!" She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around him completely forgetting to hold up the sheets.

Draco lunged at her and grabbed the sheets before they fell. He refused to share the beauty beneath them with anyone, especially Pothead.

"Potter what are you doing in my living room?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I came to see you." Harry said

"Look I'm not up for your insults today Potter. I'm busy with the nearly naked brunette standing between us!"

"I can see that." Harry grimaced. "But I'm not here to pick a fight today, I'm here to apologise."

"Oh Draco look!" Hermione said handing him the parchment.

"This just arrived by owl and I'm sorry I opened it but Harry told me what it was and I didn't believe him and then I opened it and...oh Draco" and she squealed with delight and kissed Malfoy full on the lips.

Draco looked at her stunned and smiling.

"What are you on about you crazy little bunny." He said frazzled, and he took the parchment from her and read through it.

_Draco Alazar Malfoy, _

_It is our business to inform you that a request has been made for Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy to be paroled. This is due to information of newly acquired evidence to be presented by Harry James Potter regarding her innocence. You are required to be present at the hearing to be held in 2 days. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Minister for Magic _

Draco looked up at Harry, his face paler than usual and his mouth agape.

"What's going on!?" Draco stuttered.

"I never turned up to your mother's trial Malfoy, and I had evidence that could have prevented her ending up in Azkaban."

Draco looked at him in disgust.

"Then why didn't you present it Pothead! You're supposed to be the saint! The saviour! And for the past five years you have let her rot away in there!"

Draco's face was contorted with pain and anger. This whole time his mother could have been free.

"I'm sorry alright! It was wrong I know! That's why I'm fixing it! I'm sorry Draco alright! I'm sorry!" Harry yelled back.

Draco suddenly blinked in surprise at what Harry had just said.

"You…you called me Draco." Malfoy said coming back down from his plight of anger at the sound of his name from Harry's mouth.

Harry stood silent for a second before replying.

"I'm sorry...Draco." He said softly before turning and walking out the front door.

Hermione stood silently next to Draco wrapped in his satin emerald sheet. Draco turned and looked at her. Dishevelled and beautiful.

She smiled meekly.

"I know Harry did the wrong thing, but he's making it right. Your mother is going to be set free. Everything is going to be alright."

Seeing her smile made Draco feel safe and he knew that she was right. Everything was going to be alright. He took a step closer and half unravelled the sheet so as to wrap himself up in it with Hermione.

"I know." He said softly.

And with that he wrapped his arms around her and they melted to the living room floor and made love.

A/N: Okay that chapter was a little short but i had to split it so as to put in the wedding!!!! Which is the next chapter. Now be really really nice to me and review. (cheesy grins for all of you!!!)


	8. Vows or no vows

Chapter eight… Vows or no vows 

The next day was Ron and Pansy's wedding. Draco had apparently picked out a dress for Hermione to wear and as excited as Hermione was about the dress, she was nervous as all hell about attending the wedding. So she now sat in her bathroom on the toilet fretting about seeing Ron again for the first time since… well….you know.

"Hermione are you ready!?" Draco called out.

Hermione had been in her bathroom for over an hour which is far too long considering it only took Draco 2 seconds to flick his wand and apparate to her house dressed for the wedding.

"The ceremony is probably over by now Hermione!" He yelled at her from the other side of the door.

"Who cares I didn't want to go anyway!" Hermione called back.

"For Christs sake Hermione – "

"Oh fine!"

And Hermione unlocked the door.

Draco instantly forgot his anger when he saw her standing there in the beautiful satin black dress. It cut just above the knee and was niched in at the waist by a large black sash which tied at the back. The dress cut low at the front showing off her beautiful cleavage and had tiny frilled satin cut-off's. She wore matching heels and the pearls she received from Draco shimmered around her neck.

"I'm so nervous Draco." Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione you look magnificent. You're going to walk into the room and blow everyone away, especially the Weasel. Don't be nervous baby."

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand as they apparated to the church.

The ceremony hadn't actually even started; Draco just said that to get Hermione out of the bathroom. They walked into the church and everyone fell silent as they turned to look in shock at the two who had just entered the church holding hands. Draco gave Hermione's little hand a squeeze and smiled widely as he walked down the church aisle to find a seat. Hermione looked up at him and saw the smile and began to beam too. Everyone had already heard the rumours of Hermione and Draco, read about it in the Daily prophet; where of course they had begun saying they had an illegitimate lovechild and such things. But still whispers were heard as what the papers said was confirmed. Not the bit about the lovechild of course… but they truly were together, and truly were in love.

They sat down next to Harry and Ginny Potter. Harry stood when he saw Draco coming and was surprised when Draco held out his hand.

"Harry" Draco nodded.

"Draco" Harry nodded in reply as he shook Malfoy's hand and sat down.

Another eruption of whispers was heard as the wedding guests began muttering about the friendship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Most of the guests went to school with the two and were stunned at their politeness to each other.

Ron soon entered the church to take his place at the altar. Guests reached out and wished him good luck, and Harry got up from his seat and joined Ron at the front of the church. 'Of course Potter is the best man.' Draco thought feeling stupid he hadn't realised earlier.

Ron was looking around smiling eagerly at all the guests when his eyes fell upon Hermione and Draco. The smile was wiped from his face as he ran down the aisle to where they were sitting.

"What do you think you are doing here! Ron yelled.

Hermione was taken aback.

"Because you invited me you git!" She yelled back.

"No not you! Him! What is he doing here!" His eyes stared ferociously at Draco who just smirked.

"Because the invitation said I was to bring a guest, and it only seemed fitting that the guest be my boyfriend!?"

"Your what! He is not!"

"I am so!" Draco stood up. He was taller than Ron but Ron didn't falter. He just looked up at Draco with disgust and hate in his eyes.

"Well I don't care if it said she could bring a guest, you weren't invited!"

Draco chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I was! Pansy invited me! I would have come regardless of whether or not I was seeing Hermione, but it just so happens that I am so deal with it Weasel!"

"You not allowed to see her! She hates you! What have you said to her!

Hermione is he threatening you!? Blackmailing you!? Don't you touch her ferret!"

Ron screamed.

Harry came running from the altar.

"Ron what the hell is wrong with you! I'm not yours anymore! I can see who ever I want to and I love Draco! I love him alright!" Ron's eyes widened.

"That's bullshit you don't really love him!" Ron screamed.

"Yes she does Ron! You were the pompous brat who cheated on her remember! She deserves to be happy and she is!" Harry yelled as he spun Ron around.

Ron was taken aback.

"You're on their side!? You're supposed to be my best man! That's it I'm stripping you of that honour!" Ron looked around agitated.

"Baize, Blaize come here!" Ron yelled out to Blaize Zabini, a former Slytherin who walked up to all the commotion.

"You're now my best man!"

"I am bloody not!" Blaize said. Ron looked at him in shock.

"I thought we were friends Blaize!" Ron said, losing his voice.

"We are! But my friendship with Draco Malfoy extends far past ours, and I know he has been in love with Hermione since the Yule ball in fourth year; even though he wouldn't admit it." Zabini laughed. Draco grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders.

The desperation in Ron's voice was edging on pathetic.

"Hermione can't you see he doesn't love you! How could he possibly love _you! _He's using you for something. A piece of arse to add on his wall of conquers!"

Draco saw only red as the words left Ron's mouth. At first he just found Ron's display pathetic. But what he just said cut him deeply. He punched him fair in the mouth knocking him to the ground.

"Don't talk about Hermione that way you worthless scumbag! How could I possibly not love her! Where do you get off!!? In case you have forgotten I shall by remind you that _you_ chose that Pug-faced slut over Hermione! You don't deserve her!

"You don't deserve her either Malfoy!" Ron seethed, spitting blood from his mouth.

Draco leaned in close so he didn't have to yell.

"I may not deserve Hermione after all I've done to her, but I have never broken her heart like you have. And I never will."

Ron's eyes went wide. Draco was right. Ron had tore Hermione's heart to shreds.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you slimy git!" Ron clambered to his feet wand drawn and pointed it at Draco who stood still with no emotion drawn on his face. Next thing Ron had been stunned from behind by Harry and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said

"It's alright. The pompous bastard had it coming. I just wish I had lobbed him one myself."

Draco grinned then looked around for Hermione in time to see her disappear out the church doors.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled and began to run after her. Pansy walked into the church in her wedding dress and the wedding music began to play. She had no idea what had just happened and when she saw Draco running in her direction she squeaked in excitement and ran towards him.

"Oh Draky come here! I forgive you I never wanted to marry that stupid weasel I always wanted you!" She said hands outstretched.

"What the fuck are you on about!? Get away from me!!" Draco yelled as he pushed her away and ran out the door.

Pansy stood there dumbfounded. Ron had just come out from the stunning spell.

"You never wanted me!" Ron yelled.

"What! Oh Ron what happened you're bleeding!" She said running towards him.

"Drop the act Pansy! What was I thinking!?" Ron screamed as he ran out of the church in the same direction as Draco had gone.

Uproar could be heard from inside the church, but Draco couldn't care less. He ran across the field to where Hermione sat beneath a large oak tree, stopping in front of her and kneeling at her feet.

"Hermione are you okay?"

She looked up and Draco could see she had been crying. Hermione couldn't believe all that Ron had said…

_"How could he possibly love you?" _

The words taunted her. 'Did Ron ever really love me?' She thought.

Draco sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Ron wasn't right Hermione don't listen to him. I'm not using you for a piece of arse. I love you baby. With all I've got I love you."

Hermione looked into his silvery-grey eyes as he spoke. She knew he was telling the truth. She just couldn't see how it could be true?

"But how could you love me. Just like Ron said, _how could you possibly love me_?" Hermione said softly, her voice breaking as tears glazed over her large hazel eyes.

Draco felt anger boil inside of him for Ron. Ron had made Hermione doubt how much she could mean to someone and it killed Draco to see her like this.

"Hermione how can you not see how fantastic you are! How could I possibly not be in love with you!?" Draco got up and was pacing in front of her agitated.

Draco stopped and once again kneeled down in front of her. He pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket.

"I wanted to wait until I thought you were ready to read this to you, but I guessed now is as good a time as any. Just… just don't feel pressured to do anything; I just need you to understand how I feel." Draco whispered softly stroking her arm.

Hermione nodded confused and watched his beautiful grey-silvery eyes, lost in them as he read from the parchment…

_In the blink of an eye, all that makes us who we are could disappear. _

_Our heart, and soul, and mind, can be ripped from us. _

_If I was to lose my soul, I once would not have cared; for that soul I have lost to find it only helped with the pain of living. _

_If I was to lose my heart I once would not have cared, for my heart was useless, and empty. _

_If I was to lose my mind I once would not have cared, for it caused only suffering to those ill-fated enough to cross my path. _

_In the blink of an eye, all that makes us who we are could disappear. _

_Our heart, and soul, and mind, can be ripped from us… and we can be saved _

_If I were to lose my soul, I once would not have cared; but you are now my soul and to lose you is a fate worse than death. _

_If I were to lose my heart, I once would not have cared, but my heart now overflows with love so real it hurts, but to no longer feel the pain of my love for you would be a fate worse than death. _

_If I was to lose my mind, I once would not have cared, but now you are all I can ever think about and to never be able to think of how lucky I am to have you, Hermione, would be a fate worse than death. _

_You are my heart, and soul, and mind, and in the blink of an eye, you could be ripped from me. _

_To lose you would be a fate worse than death. _

_If you were to give me the chance I would treat you the way an angel deserves to be treated. Like a goddess. _

_If you were to give me the chance I would place your hand in mine where it yearns to be. As my saviour. _

_If you were to give me the chance I would take you as my own for all eternity. As my wife. _

Hermione sat in silence staring at Draco who was trembling. He was kneeled in front of her pouring his heart out to her trembling. Tears that stained her face from the pain Ron had caused her were replaced with tears of bliss. She threw her arms around his neck and Draco lost his balance. He placed his hand against the tree so not squash Hermione and she laughed through her tears. She kissed him passionately on the lips while whispering softly 'I love you, I love you so much baby.' Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest harder than he had ever felt it before. He laughed too in the bliss they shared and he showered kisses on her face.

"Yes Draco I want to be your wife." Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck. Draco's eyes welled with tears.

"Hermione I told you, you don't have to say anything. You can wait to tell me your answer if you want."

"No Draco I don't want to wait to answer you! There is nobody else in this entire universe that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you baby."

Hermione said softly, staring into his teary eyes. He kissed her vigorously on the lips and she let out a whimper. Not of pain, but of joy. Hermione Granger had never felt such love and happiness well inside of her as she did at this moment.

Ron stood just metres away where he had watched the whole exchange. He heard Hermione's pain from Ron's harsh words. He heard Draco's poem that came from a place so deep in the heart that Ron couldn't ever remember feeling that deeply for anybody. Ron thought he loved Hermione. But just by watching this split second of what Hermione and Draco felt for each other made him realise that he knew nothing.

Hermione looked up and her eyes met Ron's. 'What was he doing?' She thought. Draco looked around noticing Hermione's sudden unease to see Ron blankly staring at the two of them.

"Weasel aren't you supposed to be getting me married right about now?" Draco said spitefully.

Ron looked down at his shoes and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said

Hermione was stunned. Ron hadn't apologised for anything he had ever done to her. Not when he forgot her birthday or even when she found him screaming Pansy's name at climax.

"I'm sorry for what I did. For what I have been doing to you for the past few years. I ran up here hoping you'd take me back…"

Draco felt his blood rise at hearing that.

"But you really aren't a stupid witch. Even though I love you, it will never match the love you and Draco clearly share. It obviously doesn't even come close."

Hermione smiled and squeezed Draco's hand.

"I hope you two are very happy together" Ron said smiling meekly. He looked up at Draco and gave him a nod.

"Sorry Malfoy." Draco was stunned.

He turned to leave when Hermione let go of Draco's hand and ran up to Ron.

"Ron I missed you. It's good you came back."

She hugged him tightly.

"Hermione I was never gone, just a tad lost. It's very easy to get lost in my mind because it is extremely large!"

Hermione laughed. "You're such an idiot Ron."

"Aha, Yeh, yeh I know."

A/N: Okay that was the wedding!! Did you like it? No really did you? Sorry I can't seem to hear you maybe you should leave a review so I can find out!!! Next is Narcissa Malfoy's trial!! Wooht. hehe. xoxo


	9. The traumas of trial and error

Chapter nine… The traumas of Trial and Error

The next day was Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy's trial. Draco was so nervous he was hardly able to sleep. He woke up early that morning and sat on the end of his bed listening to Hermione's light snores as she slept soundly.

Malfoy and Granger had decided not to announce their engagement until Draco had a chance to tell his mother first (Even though Ron already knew because he was eaves-dropping.) Draco hadn't spoken or seen his mother in five years as the death-eaters who were trialled and sentenced were not given the right to visitors or even mail. Draco hadn't been sentenced even though he spent most of his seventh year watching the death-eaters kill innocents, because he had refused to take the dark mark when his father attempted to force him and suffered days of torture for this as a result. His father sent unforgivable hexes flying at him. Draco winced as just thinking about it made his toes curl.

"Draco baby are you alright?" Hermione said kneeling behind him rubbing his shoulders. Draco didn't even know she had woken but he sunk back into her. His head resting on her shoulder as she stroked his platinum blonde, soft hair.

"Yes, just nervous." He said softly. The room was still dark as they sat there silently until the sunshine spilled in. Draco had finally fallen back to sleep in Hermione's safe comforting arms. He had never had somebody to comfort him. Even his mother, who he knew loved him with all her heart, had no idea how to comfort Draco. So as a child Draco decided he didn't need it anyway. Until Hermione he just kept it inside. All the pain, all the torment he suppressed it. For the first time in Draco's life he had someone to rely on, and it felt so good he was never going to let that go.

Hermione and Draco arrived at the ministry and made their way to the room where Narcissa's appeal was being held. Harry had already arrived and was waiting nervously in his seat. The room was large and cold. Enchanted ceilings which never seemed to end, Cold hard timber benches which all looked up upon a towering wooden stand where the Minister would sit along with his board to decide Narcissa's fate.

Draco and Hermione joined Harry in their seats and Draco clasped Hermione's hand in his as he trembled nervously.

Ministry officials began piling into their seats and chatting amongst themselves. Kingsley Shacklebolt entered and shook Harry's hand and smiled brightly at Hermione. When his eyes met Draco's they seemed to fill with fear. Shacklebolt cleared his throat.

"Well, let's hope for the best outcome today then shall we Master Malfoy?" He said insincerely before scurrying off to his seat up in the stands.

"What the hell was that!" Draco seethed to Hermione who had also noticed Shacklebolt's forthcoming. "None of these people care what Harry has to say do they!? They don't care whether or not Narcissa is innocent! What chance has she got." Draco said in hushed panicky tones.

Hermione cupped his face in her hands and look deep into his eyes.

"Calm down Draco. Just breathe. Everything is going to be alright. Just breathe."

Draco smiled gratefully at his loving fiancée as she left one gentle kiss on his forehead.

Just then the back doors opened and the all too familiar feeling of gloom filled the room as the dementors presence sucked all feeling of hope and happiness from the people who currently graced the chamber. Behind the two dementors a frail woman entered. Her feet were barely able to lift from the ground. Her eyes looked weary and sunken into her thin face as she stared at her feet. Hermione looked at Draco whose face showed his sheer torment. Harry took one look at the broken woman whose soul had been slowly being torn from her day after day for five years, and felt guilt fill his every morsel. He quickly looked away and stared at the floorboards. Narcissa look like she had already died, the only difference was not only was she dead but she was could still feel all pain inflicted upon her.

Narcissa lifted her head and her eyes met Draco's. Her eyes filled with tears at the site of her healthy blossoming son, whilst Draco's filled with tears at the site of his sick, frail Mother.

"Draco" She cried softly. 'Is that really him?' she thought.

"Draco!" She cried as she tried to break free from the dementors to hold her son.

Draco had to look away. He couldn't stand to look at his mother suffering when he still didn't know if whatever evidence it was Harry had would be enough to free her. Even if she was freed Draco feared she may never recover from this.

Narcissa was sat down in a chair across from Draco, Harry and Hermione, her shackles too heavy as they made her slump down. She was shaking and crying softly, afraid that if she was any louder the dementors may torture her once again as they had so often.

The dementors left the chamber, yet the mood in the room hardly seemed to lighten.

"Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy was trialled and sentenced for life, on the 27th of October 2002. She has been called to trial as an appeal was requested for her release by a Harry James Potter in the light of evidence which he considers substantial enough for her release." The wiry-haired woman to the minister's right read from a parchment before her. The minister grunted and ushered Harry forth. He leaned forward over the stands so as he was able to see Harry clearly.

"Harry, Mrs Malfoy is here on serious charges. We don't take death-eater cases lightly at the Ministry as you are well aware of! I hope you know what you're doing here. Your reputation may precede you, but this board of witches and wizards are tough nuts to crack."

"I know minister. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do Harry." Shacklebolt sighed. "I hope you do." And signalled for Harry to take to the floor.

Harry stood in the centre of the large trial room. Draco stared nervously at his feet. He could sense his Mother's stare upon him as she took in the site of her 22 year old son.

'I've missed so much.' She thought.

Harry took a deep breath and began to read from the plea he had prepared earlier.

_On the night of Voldemort's defeat. _Several board members gasped at the sound of his name. 'stupid gits' Harry thought. 'Get over it.' Narcissa flinched in her chair at the sound of his name and Harry continued. _I had thought to have been defeated by the death-eaters and Voldemort. _Another gasp was heard in the room 'Oh for Christs sake Harry thought' Narcissa let out a whimper in her chair and leaned over and vomited on the floor. Draco shielded his face as the tears rolled down. Hermione clasped his hand under the table and he heard her whisper once again "Breathe baby, just breathe." Draco looked up at Harry as he continued. _As I lay on the forest floor faking death, I heard Voldemort…_Once again a gasp invaded the room. "Oh for Christ's sake people get over it! This plea happens to have a lot to do with VOLDEMORT so stop gasping every time I say his bloody name!" Kingsley stifled a laugh at this outburst and several ministry members looked down at him shocked. "As I was saying.." Harry continued. _I heard Voldemort strike Narcissa and order her to check whether or not I was alive. Instead of announcing to Voldemort that the killing curse had not succeeded in killing me, she betrayed the Dark Lord. She let me live. _Harry noticed many of the board members mumbling between each other at this, unsure of what they were talking about. _As Voldemort's supposed faithful servant this was odd, as surely she would take the chance and give me away. Instead she leaned in and whispered in my ear. _Harry could hear many members of the room talking in hushed hissing tones, some distraught and others obviously furious. _She said to me _Harry took a breath as he looked over at Draco quickly before turning back to the parchment. _'Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?' _Draco's head shot up as he looked at Narcissa as tears fell from her eyes streaking across her dirt splattered face. She stared hard into his eyes, as if asking for forgiveness. _Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy then announce to the onlooking death eaters and Voldemort, that I was dead. _The room fell silent at this; apart from the sobs ushered from Narcissa. _If it wasn't for Narcissa's act of compassion, I would have been slaughtered right then by Voldemort. He would have won. None of this would still be here. _He said moving his arms in a gesture to show he was referring to their surroundings. _We would all be dead. _Draco hadn't moved his eyes from his mother. He had no idea this had ever happened. He knew his mother loved him, but he did n0t know that his mother had the ability to look the Dark Lord in the eye and lie to save Harry…to save Draco. _During the final battle which ensued when we returned to the castle, neither Narcissa nor Lucius Malfoy raised their wands to fight. Narcissa was no longer on Voldemort's side. All she wanted was her son. _Harry looked at Malfoy as he said this and smiled meekly. Draco returned the smile and look down at his shoes. After Voldemort's defeat he had spent a fleeting moment with his parents, before ministry officials arrived and took them away to Azkaban. His father had killed and tortured many innocent people and Draco did not for one second believe the sick demented man didn't belong in Azkaban. But his Mother never used a single unforgivable curse on another; her only downfall was her family honour. She felt she had no choice but to support her husband and join him in his death eater ranks. _I believe it is in thanks to this woman who is before you facing trial today that the world is still intact and Voldemort no longer terrorises Witches, Wizards and muggles alike. If only you could show a small part of the compassion this woman has shown and give her the freedom she deserves. _Narcissa look up at Harry, eyes wide at the plea he had set forward. A weak smile graced her face as she whispered "Thankyou." To him softly. Even when she had been rotting away in a cell in Azkaban for five years, her elegant graceful features were unmissable. Her once fine blond hair had a stale look about it yet it still glistened as none other than a Malfoy's could.

Harry once again took his seat as the members of the board mumbled between each other. To believe the fate of his Mother was in their hands scared Draco senseless. He looked over to his pale mother once again and gave her a small smile. Narcissa burst into tears. She never saw her son smile. Even before Voldemort's defeat Draco never smiled, his life was too depressing. But now as he sat next to an oddly familiar, pretty little witch he was smiling at her. Draco's eyes filled with tears. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and mumble.

"I gave it my best Draco, I hope it's enough."

Draco didn't look at him. "You have done more than I could have asked for Harry. You showed me where my Mother's heart lay."

They sat in silence. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife it was so thick. The suspense was killing the three magical forms who sat on there seats all looking at the fragile Narcissa who stared only at Draco.

Finally Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke.

"As the board of Ministry officials is here to help me to come to a conclusion we shall here their opinion, but as my opinion counts as five of their's, I shall have the final say on the matter."

Draco was squeezing Hermione's hand so hard that Hermione felt she could possibly lose circulation down there, but she knew how nervous Draco must be, as she too was cringing inside in suspense of their decision.

The Minister spoke up in his official voice.

"All in favour of the release of Mrs Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy please raise your hand."

Of the twenty witches and wizards who had assembled inside the chamber, only nine raised their hands. Draco scanned their faces in desperation. 'Why?' He thought. 'How could they seriously think she _deserved_ to rot away in here?'

"All those in favour of Mrs Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy's appeal being dismissed, and for her to continue to carry out her life sentence in cell #1087 of Azkaban prison?"

The remaining witches and wizards hands rose from the stands.

Harry hung his head and Draco let out a whimper as his mother began to writhe in her seat.

"Please, please don't send me back, let me go! Let me go…" She screamed amongst the tears beating against her cheeks.

"Let me go." She said in a last attempt falling softly into her chair sobbing. The shackles which had been clasped around her hands feet for the last five years had cut deep into her skin and Draco noticed a slither of blood dripping down her ankle.

"Mrs Malfoy if you cannot control yourself we shall bring the dementors in here to settle you down!" Shacklebolt yelled.

Draco let his tears fall, unable to look at his mother any longer in all her pain. He laid his head upon Hermione's shoulder and she held his hand tightly and continued to repeat, "Just breathe baby, it's not over yet."

'What is she talking about?' Draco thought.

"As Minister for Magic I have come to a decision, that Narcissa Lucius Malfoy be set free."

Draco's head shot up as did Harry's. There was uproar in the stands. Those opposed to her release were outraged, whilst those who had agreed she should be released clapped and cheered. Shacklebolt smiled down at the three who stared up at him.

"I told you, my vote counts for five of theirs." He grinned. "I don't care what they think, your mother is as innocent as anybody else in this room Draco."

With this, two guards came and removed Narcissa's shackles. She simply sat in the chair stunned, too shaken to move. Hermione let go of Draco's hand.

"Go to her Draco." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and gulped before slowly walking up to his shaken mother in the centre of the room.

"As of today Narcissa Ashbury Malfoy is a free witch." And with that the minister slammed his mallet down hard against the stand and left the room.

"Draco." Narcissa said softly as she stood shakily from her chair. She began to fall and Draco lunged out and caught her in his arms.

"Oh Draco" she cried as he wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of his broken mothers head.

"My beautiful son, you're all grown up… Oh I've missed you." She cried

Draco's tears dropped into her silvery hair as he stroked it.

Hermione and Harry stood watching.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you." She said smiling. Harry was smiling too. His guilt lifted as he saw Draco embrace his mother for the first time.

Chapter twelve… Succumb to the future

Draco opened the front door to his villa with his mother in tow.

"Oh darling this is beautiful." She beamed.

"May I take your coats?" Manny the house elf asked.

"Oh! Oh Manny oh how I missed you." Narcissa beamed and lent down and embraced the house elf.

"Mrs Malfoy? Is that you?" The little elf squeaked. Narcissa had never hugged the house elf. She had been kind to her, as had Draco, but never hugged her.

Draco smiled. He had never been this happy in his entire life. Hermione had decided that Draco needed to spend some time alone with his Mother, so decided she would pop in tomorrow morning before work and leave them tonight to talk things through.

They settled into the lounge and Manny brought them both cups of tea. Narcissa had showered and come up looking the ravishing beauty she was once upon a time. At first glance you wouldn't notice her sunken cheeks, and blisters on her wrists and ankles. Draco pulled his wand out and healed the wounds that had been inflicted and his mother smiled. They sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say.

"That girl that was with you, she wasn't …"

"Yes Mother, that was Hermione Granger." Draco smiled as her name left his mouth.

"The mudblood that was tortured in our dungeons?" She asked surprised.

Malfoy got angry at the mention of this. The word mudblood being used against her now stung him as he remembered the copious amounts he had said it to her himself, and remembering the torture his father had inflicted upon her that grave year in Malfoy Manor made his stomach twist.

"Mother don't call her that, don't call her a mudblood." Draco said in all seriousness staring straight at his mother.

"Sorry, old habit." She frowned.

"It's okay." Draco said softly, she smiled understandingly.

"You love her don't you Draco."

Draco beamed.

"With all my heart. I have matured mother, left all of the bloodline bullshit behind. It doesn't matter to me anymore and I would like it if you could leave it behind as well."

"I would like nothing more than to forget all of that rubbish Draco. It never did any good to anybody. If being in Azkaban has taught me anything, it's that none of that rubbish was ever worth it." She began to tear up and wiped her eyes against her sleeve. As she had refused to go to Malfoy Manor to collect her own clothes she wore a pair of Hermione's track pants and a sweatshirt that she had left there. Not that Narcissa knew that it was Hermione's but she suspected as much.

"I'm going to marry her mother, I've waited for you to be released to marry her because I want you to help organise the wedding."

Narcissa brightened up.

"Oh this is wonderful Draco!" She said and flung her arms around him before withdrawing quickly and looking back embarrassed. She had never hugged him as a child as Lucius had said it wasn't good for the boy.

"It's okay now mother." Draco said softly.

She smiled and once again pulled him close. Narcissa finally had her boy back. The one person she would give her life for in her arms, safe.

"So tell me Draco. Tell me everything. I've got five years to catch up on and we only have till morning to hear it."

Draco smiled. He loved his mother, more than he thought he could. Being in Azkaban had changed her and it wasn't all in a bad way either. She was no longer afraid.

A/N: Awww... together again... What did you think?? Review sweetums. xoxo


	10. Lined with daisies

Chapter Ten… Lined with daisies

The next few weeks passed quickly as both Draco and Hermione were hard at work. Draco was overwhelmed with paperwork, and with multiple functions to be organised it seemed Hermione barely came up to breathe. It was becoming increasingly hard for them to find some time alone together.

Narcissa's health improved and even though she hardly ever left Draco's Villa she was happy. She was more or less afraid to leave, as the Daily Prophet had published a very grimacing article about her informing everyone of her release. Most of it was bullocks but as usual the public believed every word as they stared in fear at the wizarding mugshot with a sad Narcissa holding up her inmate plaque.

She refused to wear any of her old clothing as she found it too depressing, so Draco had gone out and bought her a whole new wardrobe with Hermione's help.

Hermione had told her friends of Draco and her engagement and flashed the beautiful gold band around her finger encrusted with rubies.

"_Oh it's just divine!" Ginny had squealed. "Isn't it beautiful Harry!" _

"_I'm happy for you Hermione." Harry said hugging Hermione tightly._

"_Thankyou so much for accepting him Harry, it really means a lot to me."_

Draco had chosen Rubies in particular as it reminded him of Hermione's supple cherry lips.

After dinner at Hermione's parent's house one night, Hermione and Draco finally had some time alone together. They sat on Hermione's couch talking about their future to come.

"What will our house look like Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes were closed as she curled up resting her head in his lap as he stroked her chocolate waves.

"Hmm…" Draco hummed thinking. "How do you want it to look" He said resting his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes.

"Warm and welcoming, the opposite of Malfoy Manor."

Draco snorted at this. "Well then, it shall be white on the outside. White is warm and welcoming, and the opposite of Malfoy Manor."

Hermione hummed and smiled in his lap.

"It shall be large and white and grand on the outside, with daisies lining the pathway all the way to the front porch. Our backyard can be mystical and enchanting, and our little witch and wizard children can dance and play Knights and Dragons and Princesses there."

Hermione giggled at this.

"We shall have the most handsome and intelligent children to grace the planet. With my good-looks and your brains they shall be super children." Draco laughed and Hermione hit him.

"You prat." She said.

"Alright, the girls shall inherit you bushy hair and buck-teeth as well, until they hit fifteen and also become knock-outs, happy?"

"Not in the least!" Hermione squealed and grabbed a pillow and hit him square in the face.

"Oh very mature Granger." Draco said rubbing his nose.

"You can talk" Hermione snorted.

Draco pinned her down against the couch and caressed her cheek.

"Maybe we should start on those children right now." He said softly.

Hermione grinned and looked into his silvery-grey eyes once again getting lost in them. Draco leaned in and kissed her. Softly at first before deepening the kiss. Her supple cherry lips danced upon his as he groaned. Just the touch of her lips made Draco feel like an electric current was pulsing though out his whole body. "Granger you have no idea what you do to me." He said pulling away to stare in awe at Hermione. "Just the sweet touch of your lips sends my heart into overdrive as you bring me to life."

Hermione smiled at this and caressed his face gently. She leaned up and whispered softly in his ear. "Take me Draco."

And with that he removed her green sweater and unclipped her bra, before throwing it to the side. Draco traced the outline of Hermione's perfect breasts with his finger and Hermione arched into him. He took one mound into his mouth and sucked gently as Hermione ran her fingers threw his wispy hair and moaned. Draco's arousal was climbing quickly. Hermione gasped and her head rolled back as she felt his strong hand make its way into her cleft and delve into her wetness. With just two fingers he brought Hermione to the brink of climax before withdrawing his hand, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away.

She hated it when he did that. Draco stood and removed his pants. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her; he needed to be inside her right now.

Hermione tore his crisp white oxford shirt off and he climbed back onto the eagerly awaiting Hermione. He edged her skirt off her long luscious legs followed by Draco's favourite white cotton panties. Draco pressed his full body against hers as he entered her and quickly brought her to climax again. Hermione came a split second before him as she arched her back giving him deep penetration in his final thrust and she cried out 'Malfoy' over and over in ecstasy, Draco followed as he cried out 'Granger' in his own mind-numbing elation. As they both finished Draco collapsed onto Hermione's chest and went to roll over forgetting they were on the couch. They both landed with a thump on the ground.

"Ow!" Draco said amongst other profane words as they landed with a thump on the cold timber flooring.

Hermione began to giggle as she looked at Draco's frazzled face.

"What are you laughing at! That really hurt!"

Hermione began to laugh harder. Watching her laugh so hard made Draco laugh too. 'My god I love this woman' he thought.

"My arse is going to be bruised for a month!" He managed to spit out between his fits of laughter. "This is not a laughing matter Miss Granger!"

Hermione regained her composure as she raised one eyebrow to him.

"Of course it isn't Mr Malfoy I don't know what was going through my head. Here I was thinking we were making love so intensely we fell right off the couch and bruised your behind." She once again began to laugh hysterically as did Draco as she kissed him passionately, her hands cupping his face.

"I love you crazy little bunny." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back.

A/N: Thankyou for the great reviews!! i love you all dearly for it. It's made writing this up so much more worthwhile. I'm back at school tomorrow so I was worried I'd get a bit sidetracked with study n all but now I've read that people are actually liking this I promise to finish posting it ASAP!! xo


	11. Taken

Chapter eleven… Taken.

The next morning Draco dropped by his Villa before work to pick up some clean clothes and check on his mother. He strolled into the kitchen elated by his night with Hermione expecting to find Narcissa there, but there was no-one in sight.

'Strange?' Malfoy thought. Narcissa had been trying to cook and had been taking lessons from Hermione's mother during their wedding planning sessions. Ever since then she could never get out of the kitchen which Draco loved.

He walked up to her room to find her bed already made. Manny had either already made her bed or it hadn't been slept in.

"Manny?" Draco called out, started to feel his throat close up as he searched the rest of the house unable to locate Narcissa.

"Manny where are you!?" Draco yelled. He ran through the kitchen on his way outside when he heard a whimper from the pantry. Draco flung the door open to find a cowering house elf sobbing.

"Manny what happened!" Draco said, his voice contorted with panic. He picked the house-elf up and carried her to the living room setting her down on the couch.

Manny sat there tossing and turning and sobbing.

"They took her Master Malfoy they took her!" Manny screeched. She covered her head with her hands and rolled in a ball. "She was screaming Master Malfoy, screaming and they took her away, they took her away!" Manny was writhing and squirming on the couch, rocking from side to side. Draco's face went grey at the news of his mother being taken.

"Who took her Manny!? Tell me who took her!" The house-elf stopped crying and wiped her running nose. Her large brown eyes looked up into his as she manage to utter one word.

"Lucius."

Draco was taken aback at this and his face contorted with anger.

"Don't lie to me! Why are you lying to me!?" He began to shake Manny.

"Manny doesn't lie to Master Malfoy, Manny tells the truth it was Lucius! Lucius got them to take her! Manny heard them, Manny heard them!"

"Where did they take her Manny? Where!?" Draco said his desperation making his voice quiver.

"Manny doesn't know master, Manny hid. Manny hid master."

The house elf crumpled back down on the couch rocking. Her thin frame quivering

"It was horrible Master Malfoy, horrible." She said softly.

Draco sat in shock at the foot of the couch with his head in his hands. 'How?' was all he could think. 'How is this possible?'

Hermione tapped her pen against her notepad as she sat waiting anxiously in the boardroom with the rest of the staff. 'Where in gods name could he be?' She thought. He was supposed to arrive over an hour ago yet his large leather backed seat at the end of the table was still empty.

At that precise moment Draco burst through the boardroom doors and several staff members gasped in fright. His eyes met Hermione's and she saw his pain and fear swirling around in his silvery-grey eyes. He was still wearing the same clothes he had on last night and looked a wreck, which is very unlike Draco considering he insisted on looking his best at all times.

"Hermione they took her she's gone!" He screamed. Hermione shot out of her chair so quick it toppled backwards as she clambered over it racing to him.

"She's gone!" he screamed again. Hermione cupped his head in her hands and saw tears forming in his eyes as a single tear broke free and rolled down his cheek.

"They can't take her from me, not again." He said as he crumpled to the floor into Hermione's lap. It reminded Hermione of the time he collapsed in the hospital corridor.

She stroked his back as his heavy sobs made his whole body heave. Hermione kissed the top of her lovers head as tears began to fall down her face too. She knew he was talking about his mother as she was the only woman, apart from Hermione, that Draco actually cared about. She cradled the beautiful man in her arms completely oblivious to the odd stares the other staff were giving them as they looked at each and shrugged before quietly leaving them alone in the large empty boardroom. He shook and muttered softly beneath his tears, "They took her from me again, they took her…"

"Harry there has to be a way we can get in there and talk to him! Pull some of your 'Chosen One' magic and get us in there!" 

"I'm not sure if it's possible! If the wizards who took your mother were truly sent by Lucius then I have no idea how he got in contact with them! We have the best aurors in the ministry searching for Narcissa. There's not much more we can do." Harry said grimly.

"Yes there is!" Draco yelled pacing the Potter's living room. "We can go and see the sick fuck in Azkaban and make him tell us where she is! And if he really can't tell us then we at least know he's not behind this! Please Potter!" Draco stopped in front of him and Harry could see the desperation in Draco's face.

Ginny and Hermione had been watching from the doorway.

"Harry." Ginny said softly coming over and placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "You know you can at least try. The Minister owes you so many favours, after all, you did save all of humanity and everything… and Narcissa saved you."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. 'Damn her.' He thought. He could never so 'no' to Ginny; his love for her ran too deep. The truth is he was pretty sure he could get in to see Lucius. He just didn't want to see that twisted man again.

"Okay, come on Malfoy." And with that Harry announced, "The Ministry of Magic" and through some floo powder into the fireplace. It flashed green and Harry and Draco stepped in and disappeared.

"Hermione would you like some tea?" Ginny asked.

"No I think I'll just go home." Hermione said softly. Narcissa had been missing for nearly a week and Hermione had been more or less living with Draco in his villa. She hugged Ginny goodbye at the door and walked out the gate and dissapparated.

Harry and Draco arrived at the ministry and headed towards the auror department.

"Finnigan get the Minister on the phone for me." Harry said as he stepped through the doors and headed towards his desk. Seamus Finnigan looked up at Harry and was surprised when he saw Draco walk in behind him.

"Malfoy!" He said

"Morning Finnigan." Draco said

"I heard about you mother and I just want t…."

His voice trailed off as Draco continued walking past him to Harry's desk at the far end of the department.

_"Yes Minister I underst… But you know how important this is…. I know he is Minister…. Look it's not like I want to share a cup of tea with the man and chat about the weather Kingsley, this is official auror department business and if it is true that he is in contact with people outside his cell then Narcissa isn't the only one who will be in Danger…. Yes thankyou Kingsley… okay thankyou… Goodbye." _

Harry hung up and began to walk back towards the auror department entrance with Draco in tow.

"So?" Draco asked trying to keep up with Harry

"Prepare yourself Malfoy, you're about to go visit your father and from what I've heard about him lately it's not gonna be a walk in the park."

Draco gulped hard and followed Harry out of the large enchanted doors of the Auror department.

A/N: What'd you think of that? Bit confusing? Well the next chapter is a tad scary to me. [ So sad... Review! xo


	12. In the dark

Chapter twelve… In the dark

Draco felt all happiness lost in a place like Azkaban. They walked along a narrow corridor with no windows or doors visible. It seemed to be never ending with the only thing visible being the dementors who sensed there fear. Draco imagined them licking there lips as they thought of feasting on fresh meat to torture… if dementors had lips that is. They came to a stop and a door suddenly appeared in the stone cold wall on there right. The guard who transported them there unlocked the door and gestured for them to enter without him following. They did so and the guard locked the door behind them.

At first the room appeared to be empty as there was no lighting. Lucius had been removed from his cell as his wing was swarming with so many dementors and twisted villains that it wasn't safe for Draco and Harry. Instead they had brought Lucius into a large cavernous room once used for torture, but was now only used for interrogation.

As Harry's eyes adjusted in the dark he recognised the forms of age-old wizard torture machinery. The room stank of piss and blood and as Draco leaned over and touched one the tables he gasped in disgust. He brought his hand quickly away from the table and took out his wand cleaning the clump of human flesh that had attatched itself to his finger. The flesh was still living.

A cackle was heard from deeper into the room.

"What do you think of my humble abode boys? I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to tidy up, I've been a little busy lately." The cackle sounded again and a chill went down Draco's spine.

"_Lumos."_ Harry said and light was emitted from his wand. Slumped in a chair was Lucius Malfoy. His hair hung limp around his face, oily and dirty, and he seemed to have developed a twitch. Draco felt his blood boil as his father looked up into his eyes.

"Having fun with your little mudblood whore son?" Lucius said through gritted teeth.

Draco lunged forward ready to slam his fist hard into Lucius' face but Harry caught his arm and held him back.

Lucius let out another hysterical laugh.

"I'd listen to Scarhead if I was you Draco. If you lay a hand on me the magical enchantment that's keeping me here will break… and considering you two are so close now, I wouldn't want to upset you by having you watch me rip _Potter's head off! _Lucius snarled at Harry.

"Lucius what is going on." Harry said calmly. Inside Harry's temper was rising high just like Draco's but he remained composed so as not to give off to the slimy bastard in the chair in front of him what was going on inside his head.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about?" Lucius replied in a quaint insincere voice.

"Like hell you don't! Where is she! Where have you taken Narcissa! Where have you taken my mother!?" Draco screamed he edged closer once again to shake Lucius when Harry yanked him back. Draco stood there panting staring intently into Lucius's eyes.

"She's not just your Mother Draco she's my wife! She does what I demand of her! It's her duty! She serves me and me only!" Lucius snarled.

"You are a twisted and demented man Lucius! It makes me sick!" Harry yelled at him.

Lucius simply snorted and dropped his head to his chest again. His chest rising and falling with every breath.

Cold silence once again filled the chamber.

"So tell me son, how is… Hermione, is it? I never really cared for her name. All filthy mud bloods are the same, their names make no difference."

"Shut your foul mouth you bastard!" Draco screamed at him. Lucius carried on as if he hadn't said anything.

"Does she still have the scars? She was one of my favourite torture victims." Lucius chuckled. Draco screamed in anger and paced in front of Lucius. Hermione had never talked to Draco about what happened to her in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and he never wanted to know. He heard her blood curdling screams those nights she had been imprisoned down there and Draco had simply blocked it.

"Stop it you sick fuck!" Harry screamed at Lucius. "What is going on!? How are you communicating with people outside you cell!?"

"Well if I told you that I'd have to kill you." Lucius grinned. "I love that line. I heard it in some muggle movie once. The only good thing that non-magical scum ever did for us." He chuckled. "Supply us with fantastic lines to use."

Harry and Draco were fuming. They were getting nowhere with this questioning and Lucius was revelling in the attention.

"Although Draco… If I remember rightly your mudblood was good for something else." Lucius seethed and let out another demented cackle.

"Malfoy ignore it he's only baiting you!" Harry said stepping in front of Draco holding him back from touching Lucius.

"You disgusting excuse for a wizard!" Draco seethed as he spat on Lucius. "You will never touch again! You will never cause her pain again you hear me! You will rot away in here for eternity! Eternity Lucius!"

Lucius riled in his chair. "You dare spit on me! Your spit has been poisoned with mudblood germs and you spit on me, Lucius Malfoy! You have brought shame to our family Draco! Thank god I saved your Mother before she stuck around the mudbloods for too long and was poisoned like you." He snarled. The anger on Lucius face disappeared as quickly as it had come and was replaced with a vicious smirk. "And as for never causing your pathetic whore harm again… I'm afraid your too late son."

Draco and Harry's expression was priceless to Lucius. They anger was replaced with a stunned faced, shock and fear surrounding there every feature.

"I am not your son Lucius! I am not your son! Draco screamed. He ran hard at the man and released his anger and frustration in one powerful punch. Lucius chair flew backwards leaving him sprawling on the floor, blood seeping from his cheek. Harry couldn't have stopped Draco even if he wanted to… which he didn't. Hearing that Hermione could be in danger inflicted by the pale dirty man on the floor at Draco's feet angered him enough to have thrown that punch himself. But left that honour to the man who had waited his whole life to do it.

"What have you done to her!? What have you done to Hermione!?" Draco screamed.

It was a cold place in Azkaban yet sweat dripped off the handsome blonde haired man who kneeled in front of his father shaking him.

"What have you done old man!?" Draco screamed. Lucius simply laughed and wiped blood that was trickling from his mouth away with the back of his hand.

In a split second Draco stood up and rammed his knee into Lucius's face knocking him out cold. Draco stood over him breathing heavily.

"Malfoy we have to check on Hermione. Lucius isn't going to give us any answers." Harry said. His head was racing with images of Hermione limp on the ground with blood oozing from her head.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. Draco had felt pain before. He had felt fear before. But all the pain and fear he had ever felt combined didn't surmount to what he was feeling now. Draco nodded and without looking back at his father Harry and Draco began to head towards to door.

Within moments Lucius had jerked Draco to the ground and ripped his wand from his grasp.

"You disgust me Draco." Lucius spat on him and pointed his want at his sons head. Harry turned around and saw Lucius standing over Draco, wand pointed towards his head.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius shouted and a flash of green light bursted from the tip of Draco's wand which Lucius gripped tightly in his hand.

"Draco! NO!" Harry screamed.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted and Lucius froze. His evil grin plastered across his face at the sight of his son lying deadly still on the ground.

Harry ran to Draco who was motionless on the ground. "Draco please, No! Don't let him win!" Harry said crouching over Draco. "You can't be dead you bastard! You can't leave Hermione alone! You just can't." Harry said panicking. His voice cracked at the idea of Hermione's face when she heard Draco had died.

"Think of Hermione." Harry said quietly as he lent down next to Draco's lifeless body in the cold, dark torture room of Azkaban.

A/N: I truly am sorry my lovely readers. What do you think will happen next? Review...


	13. Expired Hope

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chappy up. been back at school a week and im already weighed down with a tonne of work! I've written a whole heap more on my other story "An honourable betrayal" but am yet to post it. But what ive got ready for you all excites me. hoorah.

Chapter thirteen... Expired hope

Hermione unlocked the front door of Draco's villa and entered. It was quiet and peaceful. She needed quiet. Since Narcissa had disappeared Hermione hadn't been able to score a single quiet moment. She couldn't stop fretting for poor Draco. He was so shaken about his mother's disappearance and the possibility that his father was behind it. She sighed and sat down in the living room.

A sense of unease and dread suddenly filled her as she scanned the room looking for something out of place, when she heard someone's muffled cries.

"Manny!?" Hermione called out her voice trembling.

"Manny are you alright?" She turned into the kitchen and saw nobody. She felt her happiness slipping away from her as she had felt all too often as she turned and came face to face with two dementors. They lurched at her and she fell to the ground trembling. Hermione clutched at her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"_Expecto Patronus!"_

Hermione screamed and an otter burst from her wand. The dementors recoiled at the bright light and fled the house.

Hermione sat on the floor panting. The muffled cries once again sounded and Hermione turned around, her eyes scanning for the source of the sound. The muffled cries grew louder and Hermione looked towards the staircase.

Pulling herself from the ground Hermione softly padded towards it. 'Where is that coming from?' she thought. Hermione searched the base of the staircase for a seam showing the outline of a secret passage her fingers gliding over the soft marble until she found it. She pulled her wand out and cast a spell making the marble slab sink into the ground revealing a dark tunnel. Against her better judgement Hermione entered.

"Please let me go I wont tell I promise!" the woman cried

"Lucius may have made me swear not to hurt you Narcissa… But since when have I listened to him… _Crucio!" _The man shouted and the woman Hermione now recognised as Narcissa let out a blood curdling scream as she fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"You deserve this Narcissa so stop fighting it! You betrayed the Dark Lord and let the boy live! Lucius may have forgiven you but I haven't." The man seethed.

"Please Fenrir." Narcissa cried.

Hermione gripped her wand tight as she came to the door in which the screams were sounding from.

Fenrir Greyback laughed as he stared down at the woman at his feet.

"You expect me to give you sympathy? Show you a little bit of compassion as you did to the boy that night the Dark Lord was defeated?" Narcissa whimpered.

"Never!" He screamed.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione yelled as she burst threw the door and pointed her wand at the beast of a man torturing Draco's mother.

Greyback stared wide-eyed at Hermione, stunned.

"Aren't you supposed to be lying dead in the kitchen mudblood!?" He seethed.

"It seems death-eaters haven't got any smarter the past few years have they. You seriously think I couldn't perform a patronus charm on those dementors?" Hermione snorted in disgust at Fenrir as his face filled with wild rage.

"It's too late Hermione. You may have saved Narcissa but you can't save your lapdog." He snarled.

"What are you talking about" She said calmly circling him.

Greyback chuckled.

"You foolish whore, Lucius has no heart, he has been driven deeper into his twisted sick insanity in the last few years. He will show no compassion to his disgusting excuse for a son."

Hermione felt her stomach drop at his words. He was right. She could sense something was wrong with Draco and her head began to spin. Fenrir cackled violently as Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"How are you in contact with Lucius!?" Hermione yelled panting. 'Maybe he was bluffing?' She thought, although she highly doubted it.

"You think the boy saviour is the only one who gets permission to enter Azkaban? In case you forgot, it is guarded by faithful followers of the dark lord. How stupid the Ministry is." He cackled.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot at his words. Her heart began to pound loudly as she felt the blood rushing to her head.

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione heard Narcissa yell. Hermione hadn't noticed her crawl over to where Greyback's wand had landed. Greyback was stunned as he fell to the ground. Hermione was shocked back into reality as Narcissa collapsed next to Fenrir.

"We have to find Harry and Draco!" Hermione said panicking, to the unconscious Narcissa. She levitated the motionless woman out of the tunnel back into the house leaving a stunned Greyback locked inside.

Hermione transported Narcissa to the lounge and laid her down gently.

"I'm sorry Narcissa; I must find your son." She said softly before running out of the living room towards the door.

She ran outside into the Villa Gardens in time to see Harry dissapparate outside the gate with a limp Draco in his arms. Hermione's heart began pounding hard against her chest.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as she ran to where Harry was placing Draco down on the grass next to a fountain.

"Hermione you're okay!" Harry said through heavy breaths. Hermione pushed passed him to Draco's side.

"Draco, Draco please be alright!" She cried as tears began to run down her face as she shook his lifeless body.

Harry stood back unable to watch Hermione's face as she realised that Draco was gone.

Her sobs were endless as her whole body quaked. She placed her head on Draco's chest as she picked him up and held his body in her lap. His heart was not beating as Hermione writhed in pain. She felt as if her heart was being torn to shreds, and all she knew of her wonderful life was being ripped from her. Her heart, her mind, her soul, all of which belonged to Draco. Hermione let out an agonising scream in her pain. "Baby you can't leave me! Not now! You're supposed to save me! Save me Draco!" She began to scream as she leaned over and stared into his eyes. Their once silvery-grey colour was a dull had faded and looked no more mystical than the concrete paving he had collapsed upon.

Hermione felt that dying would be a better choice than living with the pain she felt right now. She began to rock, cradling Draco in her arms whimpering and muttering softly.

A/N: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! review...


	14. Losing it

Chapter fourteen... Losing it.

Draco felt his world slipping away as Lucius spoke those fate sealed words.

He closed his eyes and waited for it to hit him. His last thoughts were with the woman he loved with his entire being. In silence he made an oath to Hermione.

'_I'll come back to baby. Bring me back.' _And with that he fell to the cold merciless ground.

Draco's love and belief in Hermione was so strong he knew she had it in her to bring him back. _The Brightest witch of her age_' she had so often been labelled. He always felt her magic outshone scar head and weasel, yet she was never given the credit whilst doing all the work for the Golden Trio.

As his body now lay limp in her hands, he waited.

"_Bring me back Granger…" _

Hermione thought she was going insane with grief.

"How Draco! How am I supposed to do that! You can't leave me it's not fair!" She screamed out in frustration.

"_I know baby I know, so bring me back. I know you can…" _

Hermione knew she was no longer imagining things. Although Draco's body lay limp and cold in her arms, he was still there, still hanging on deep in his subconscious.

"Draco help me! Help me!" She cried out. Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione and his heart went out to her. She looked so tired, so frail. She was now imagining he was still there, or so he thought.

"_In case you haven't noticed Granger I'm a little bit dead at the moment, Please call back later." _

"Draco you prat! This is no time for jokes! How am I supposed to bring you back if you can't even bother to be serious with me! Even when you're dead you're cracking jokes you bastard!" Hermione yelled. She kneeled over his motionless body as she spoke.

Harry looked over to Hermione and could no longer bare to see her friend lose her sanity.

"Hermione I think you should leave him. He's not coming back… there's nothing you ca….."

"Shove off Harry I'm talking to Draco!" Hermione seethed.

"_Wow, you have no idea how long I have yearned to here you tell Potter to shove off." _

"Draco remember… serious conversation here!"

"_Right. The truth is I seriously cannot help you figure out what to do. I merely made the oath in my subconscious. And you had better not make me a liar Granger! I swore to come back to you. I promised you would bring me back. You can do it!" _

Hermione felt helpless. How was she supposed to save him? She barely felt she could save herself at times.

"_Please Hermione think, of all the times I needed you, you always managed to save me. Save me now Hermione…"_

"All I ever did was love you Draco! Nothing more nothing less! I simply loved you. I need you." She stroked the side of his face feeling helpless. He still lay motionless. 'Maybe my love just isn't enough to keep us together anymore.' She thought. Hermione's eyes once again swelled with tears as she felt as if somebody was driving a thousand knives into the pit of her stomach and slowly twisting.

She lay her head against Draco's chest waiting to hear his voice waft through her mind once again, but it never came.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"This is so selfish of you Malfoy. How could you leave me here like this?" She seethed.

"Hermione I can't stand to watch this anymore! Draco is no longer in there! He is gone! As much as this pains me but I watched Lucius kill him. Draco is gone." Harry said leaning down to pick up Hermione.

"Please I just need to kiss his lips. Just once more." She said as tears trickled down her cheeks falling upon Draco's chest. Harry nodded and kneeled beside Hermione. His eyes were wet from tears as well as he watched Hermione's final goodbye to the man she once thought she would be able to call her husband.

She leaned in and kissed his soft pale lips. Her tears dripped onto his cheeks, as Hermione whimpered. Her supple cherry lips danced upon his as her agony consumed her. As she pulled away she gazed into his once beautiful silvery eyes one last time.

"I love you baby. I'm sorry…" She said softly before Harry picked her up and began to carry her back inside the Villa. Hermione once again began to writhe in pain as she moaned and sobbed, her whole body convulsing heavily with every staggered breath. They walked up the garden path leaving Draco's nearly lifeless body on the front lawn, unaware of the electric current Draco began to feel pulse throughout his body as his heart began to beat in overdrive.

A/N: OMG!! So he's hearts beating... but can anyone guess whar has done it? Maybe you should remember back to a hell of a lot of chapters ago... Once upon a time ... hehehe review


	15. Snow White

Chapter fifteen… Snow White

As they entered the villa they found Narcissa still unconscious on the lounge.

Harry left Hermione in the kitchen as he entered the secret chamber under the stairs to retrieve a still stunned Fenrir Greyback. Hermione lay on the countertop in the centre of the kitchen unable to move. Her breath was staggered and strained as she choked on her tears. Living without Draco seemed too much to bare and Hermione began to plan her own death, so as to join her beloved once and for all.

"_Hermione!"_

She heard the voice in her mind shouting. She had lost her mind, she thought as she turned moaning.

"_Hermione I'm here!" _The voice said.

"Leave me alone you bully! Can't you see this is hard enough without the added torment!" She seethed to her mind.

"_Hermione where are you!" _The voice shouted, getting louder.

"What do you want from me!" She screamed jumping off the counter. "What do you want!" Her tears fell heavily as she fell to the foot of the counter burying her head in her hands.

"_Hermione I want you…" _The voice said sounded eerily close. Hermione thought it sounded so close that she may as well have been standing two metres away from the voice.

"You can't have me." She sobbed.

"_Why not?"_ The voice said taking a step closer to Hermione.

"Because I belong to Draco. My heart, and soul, and mind belongs to Draco." She said softly crying.

"_Well that makes no sense at all…" _The voice said.

Hermione swore she felt the voice lean in close as it said this.

"And why not."

"_Well…because I __am__ Draco." _

Hermione felt her heart stop as she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"_Hermione look up already you crazy little bunny."_

Hermione lifted her head to see a pale Draco crouched next to her holding with up with the counter. He looked like death warmed up yet he still managed a smile.

"Oh you prat Malfoy!" Hermione cried before she leaned over and took Malfoy in her arms. Draco was exhausted. He still felt dead yet Hermione's cherry lips had revived him, and due to the fact he had to drag himself all the way up the garden path to the kitchen Draco thought he may never walk again.

Harry heard Hermione in the kitchen talking to herself again when he arrived back after dropping Greyback off at the Ministry and Narcissa at St Mungo's. He felt so sorry for his friend. He made his way to the kitchen and was taken aback when he found Hermione sleeping in Draco's arms as he stroked her hair.

"Holy shit what the hell Draco!" Harry yelled.

Hermione shot up out of Draco's lap.

"What's wrong what's happening! She shouted.

"Hermione do you not find it odd that when I left you in the kitchen an hour ago Malfoy was lying dead on the front lawn!"

Hermione grinned.

"I wasn't imagining it Harry."

"Imagining what!?"

"Draco. He was talking to me! He most certainly was dead, but at the back of his subconscious a tiny part of him had lived to bring him back to me."

Draco's arm tightened around Hermione's waist as she said this.

Harry simply stared on… stunned.

"But… how?" He managed to utter.

"You remember the story Snow White, Potter?" Draco said coolly.

"The what?"

"You know, the muggle fairytale about the prince who brings snow white back to life with his kiss…" Hermione said.

"Yes I know the story but I don't know how that has anything to..." Harry stopped in his tracks as it all came together in his head.

Draco smiled as he watched Harry process he truth in his mind.

"It wasn't just a fairytale Harry, it was based on a witch and a wizard just like me and Draco." Hermione said excitedly, staring into Draco's eyes which were once again their usual silvery-grey.

"Blimey…" Harry said.

A/N: haha awwww. hooraahhh.

Who guessed it was the fairy tale he read in the hospital????


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue….

Eleven years later…

"Fear not Lady Gwendolyn, I shall save you!" James cried

"James I can save myself! I want to fight the dragon this time!" Gwen huffed.

"Aw but Gwen I'm supposed to be your knight with shiny arms!" James whined

"I want to save myself James you can't always do it!" Gwen cried from the balcony of their fort.

"Fine!" James said in a huff. "You can save me but I'm keeping my shiny arms on!" James said pointing to the suit of armour he was wearing.

Little Gwen began climbing down from the enchanted fort which resembled a castle tower at the present moment, and into the mystical garden below.

"James look it's an owl! It's got Snow's letter, Snow's letter James!" Gwen said excitedly as she saw an owl flying through their enchanted garden towards the house.

James and Gwen raced towards the house with the owl flying fast behind them.

"It's here Snow it's here!" Gwen cried in glee as she and James burst through the door and began to dance around the kitchen.

"Calm down you two!" Hermione chuckled.

The owl flew through the window dropping a letter on the kitchen counter in front of Snow.

Snow squealed in delight.

"Oh Mum what if they don't know we're here instead of at home! What if they left my letter at home!?" Lily cried as she watched Snow read through her letter.

"Stop fretting Lily! The owl will no where to find you!" Ginny said as she flicked her wand and the potatoes in front of her instantly began to peel.

Suddenly a second owl flew through the window and dropped Lily's letter on the counter in front of her.

James and Gwen once again began to squeal in delight as they chased each other around the kitchen.

"Lily's going to Hogwarts, Lily's going to Hogwarts." James began chanting and giggling.

Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen carrying their brooms.

"Good game Malfoy." Harry grinned as he shook Draco's hand. Draco simply grinned back before swaggering over to Hermione and placing a single daisy in front of her.

"Why thankyou Mr Malfoy." Hermione beamed placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime Miss Granger, Anytime." Draco smirked.

"Dad my letter arrived its here!" Snow said wrapping her arms around her father.

"Fantastic!" Draco said. "So which house are you hoping for? Hufflepuff? I bet Hufflepuff." Draco said slyly.

"Dad!" Snow cried whacking her father hard on the arm.

"Alright, alright!" Draco chuckled rubbing his arm.

"I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor, like Mum… or Slytherin, like you." Snow said excitedly.

Draco beamed at the idea and he looked up in time to see his mother step through the fireplace.

"Gran!" Snow squealed as she raced to greet Narcissa.

"I'll be in Gryffindor!" Gwen began proclaiming. "Coz I am brave like Uncle Harry." She said as she began zooming around the kitchen once more fighting pretend dragons.

James looked on in awe before he began to chase after her.

"James reminds me so much of Ron when he used to watch Hermione during our schooling days." Ginny chuckled.

"Hey I heard that!" Ron said as he stepped from the fireplace followed by his wife Sapphire and their son Leroy.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily yelled as she raced over and showed him the letter.

"Leroy come play!" James and Gwen squealed as they tugged at his sleeves.

"Maybe later guys." He smirked ruffling James' hair before joining Snow at the table.

Snow's heart fluttered as she saw him approaching. He had inherited his mother's ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey Snow." He mumbled.

"Hey Leroy, did you get your letter? I got mine." Snow blushed.

"Yer sure did." He grinned.

He stood uncomfortably for a while. Snow made his heart want to pound right out of his chest. Her long wavy white-blond locks fell gracefully around her face and her hazel eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

A knock sounded at the door.

"That must be my parents. Can someone get the door!?" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she busied herself in the kitchen with Ginny.

"Let me do that dear you go get the door." Narcissa said coming over and taking Hermione's place at the sink.

"Thank you Narcissa." Hermione replied as she weaved between her guests towards the front door.

"Mum, Dad so glad you could make it!" Hermione beamed hugging her parents.

"Just make yourself at home, it's a mad house at the moment." Hermione chuckled.

"Let me help you in the kitchen dear." Hermione's mother said as she followed Hermione out of the hallway.

"Draco! Good to see you." Hermione's father bellowed making his way across the room to Draco.

"You too Mr Granger!" Draco beamed shaking his father-in-law's hand.

The fireplace once again lit up as three generations of red-headed Weasley's began to climb out.

"Gran you're here!" Lily beamed as she ran to hug Molly Weasley.

"Lily! Congratulations!" George beamed staring at the letter in Lily's hand.

"Isn't it exciting Uncle George!" She squealed.

"Daddy I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Gwen cried as she galloped back in on her pretend horse.

"You can little princess, just not this year. You and James will get to go when you turn eleven like Snow." Draco said comfortingly as he lent down and Gwen climbed into his lap. Her soft white curls tickling his cheeks as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"But I'm we're only five Daddy!" Gwen said holding up her stubby little hand and spreading her five fingers out. "Eleven is ages away! And I'm not just the princess anymore!" She cried

"You're not?" Draco chuckled.

"No! I'm the Princess with shiny arms." Gwen said triumphantly, and her silvery-grey eyes glinted as she pointed to the child-sized suit of armour she had coaxed James into letting her wear. Draco laughed and began to tickle his little girl as she squealed and giggled.

"Let's get out of here." Snow whispered to Leroy as she took his hand and they snuck out into the enchanted garden.

"Where are we going?" He said once they were far enough away from the house that no-one could here them.

"Anywhere." Snow said smiling. "It's an enchanted garden." And she broke into a run as Leroy chased after her towards the waterfall.

"Okay everybody! Quieten down please!" Ginny yelled to the mass of people in the living room.

"Everybody shut-up!" She screamed.

The room quickly fell silent.

"We are moving outside into the gardens." And she walked out the back door.

Everybody began to follow Ginny outside into the enchanted forest which was the Malfoy's backyard. A long table covered with an emerald green tablecloth and a feast was now situated in a clearing wear the fairies and sprites usually played.

"Has anyone seen Snow?" Hermione asked as she scanned the table searching for her daughter. "Leroy, where's Leroy?"

Everyone continued to talk and feast not even hearing what Hermione had said. Lily leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm pretty sure they are fine… More than fine if you ask me.."

Hermione looked at her puzzled, before it struck her what she was talking about.

"Oh." She said and smiled knowingly.

"What was that?" Draco said, tuning in to there conversation.

"Nothing." Lily and Hermione smiled. Draco snorted.

"Fine don't tell me."

They spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating Lily, Snow and Leroy beginning at Hogwarts. Yet Leroy and Snow had long since disappeared.

Eventually the guests departed and Hermione fell exhausted onto her bed.

"Have a good day my dear?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed and turn to face Draco as he lay down next to her on the bed.

"Yes quite a good day." She smiled.

"Where did Snow go though? I simply couldn't find her anywhere!"

Hermione giggled.

"Must have gotten lost in the see of Weasley's." Draco said chuckling.

"Oh you prat." Hermione laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

She wiggled around so as to face him and kissed him softly. At the touch of her supple cherry lips Draco felt like an electric current was pulsing through his body as he felt so often when he kissed his beautiful wife. His heart racing.

"I love you Draco." Hermione whispered.

"I love too baby." He whispered back and they fell asleep safely in each others arms exhausted.

A/N: Okay okay. I'm posting a post-script to show you the kids first day at hogwarts simply cause I couldn't say goodbye that quickly.. and don't you just wanna know what houses they end up in? Can you guess??? Everybody guess!! xo


	17. Postscript

Post-script….

The first year students piled into the great hall and waited anxiously to be sorted. Student after student had the sorting hat placed upon their heads and were sorted into their houses.

"Lily Potter!"Professor Lovegood shouted.

Lily stepped forward and sat on the chair situated near the front of the hall. The hat was placed upon her head.

"_Gryffindor!!"_ The hat bellowed and the Gryffindor table roared with applause.

Lily beamed and joined her fellow Gryffindor's at their house table.

Snow stood trembling next to Leroy.

"Snow Malfoy!" Lovegood cried.

She felt Leroy's hand reach out and grasp hers tightly before he pulled it away and she moved forward to the sorting hat.

The hat seemed to think long and hard about wear to put Snow as it ummed and aahed…

"_You are a difficult one my girl. Conniving and strong as a Slytherin, Brave and honourable as a Gryffindor, Caring and thoughtful as a Hufflepuff, yet as quick and intelligent as a Ravenclaw… What to do what to do... "_The hat said softly so as only Snow could hear.

"_Gryffindor!!" _The hat finally decided and Snow squealed in delight as the Gryffindor table once again broke out in applause as Snow joined Lily.

"Leroy Weasley!" Luna Lovegood shouted, and Leroy made his way to the stool. The hat was placed upon his head, and it began to laugh.

"_You cannot be serious my boy!"_

"Please, please put me in Gryffindor…" Leroy whispered.

"_You would make a mighty good Hufflepuff with a heart like yours…"_ The hat seethed.

"No I would make a mighty good Gryffindor!" Leroy said in angry hushed tones.

Once again the hat chuckled.

"_You are right. You're strong in heart and mind. Just as a Gryffindor should be." _The hat said softly.

"_Gryffindor!!" _The hat bellowed and Leroy let out a sigh of relief. Lily and Snow squealed and jumped in delight as Gryffindor once again roared with applause.

"Let the feast begin!" The headmaster shouted and the tables were automatically filled with delicious mouth watering dishes.

"This is fantastic!!" Lily gushed as she piled her plate with mince pies and apple sauce.

Snow giggle at her friend and turned to her other side to look at Leroy who was grinning.

"What?" Snow said slyly.

"Nothing." He grinned. Leroy took her hand in his under the table before whispering softly.

"Just glad I'm with you."

A/N: Its over. ..tear what'd you think of the ending? to cliche? Please review and tell me what you thought of the story overall. anything I could do to improve it? Please let me know! i am open to some constructive criticism. xo


End file.
